Afternoon Fluff With Toothless
by Bijuui9
Summary: After eating a new type of fish Toothless becomes overly friendly and cuddly towards his rider Hiccup, refusing to let the young Viking out of his sight and wanting to cuddly up every possible minute. Even going as far as to build Hiccup a nest, Toothless goes from being a fearsome dragon to a highly cuddly, lovable, adorable Hiccup cuddling dragon. JedlyaLove and I don't own HTTYD


**Afternoon Fluff with Toothless**

By: Bijuui9 and YedlyaLove

 _Summary: After eating a new type of fish Toothless becomes overly friendly and cuddly towards his rider Hiccup, refusing to let the young Viking out of his sight and wanting to cuddly up every possible minute. Even going as far as to build Hiccup a nest, Toothless goes from being a fearsome dragon to a highly cuddly, lovable, adorable Hiccup cuddling dragon._

 _Disclaimer:_

 _YedlyaLove: And now we need to get this disclaimer out of the way._

 _Bijuui9: Aww do we have to?_

 _YedlyaLove: Yes, we have to, we don't own HTTYD. NOW SAY IT *points a pointy object at Biijuui9*_

 _Bijuui9: *pouts* I don't wanna say it._

 _YedlyaLove: SAY IT *holds up a bar of chocolate* Say it or you won't get this._

 _Bijuui9: *stares at the chocolate, scowls and then nods* fine fine I'll say it. I do not own HTTYD or Toothless or anything in that franchise._

 _YedlyaLove: *nods satisfied and gives Bijuui9 her chocolate* good sister._

 _So, last time, we own NOTHING!_

* * *

It was a nice, warm afternoon in Berk. Dragons were roaming around, either just flying with their riders or their young or on their way to get some lunch. Here and there you could see a few dragons playing tug of war with a large fish while the Vikings laughed in amusement. Most Vikings preferred to watch their dragons get their fish from either lake, the sea or the large tub full of fish in the center of the village. But some Vikings preferred to feed their own dragons, though usually those Vikings had a particularly good bond with their dragon.

On such Viking was Hiccup, son of Stoick the Vast, the new Chieftain of Berk. Hiccup was a young man in his early twenties and had a very good bond with his dragon; Toothless, a Nightfury whom was not only a fearsome dragon but also the Alpha of every dragon around and on Berk.

Being an Alpha was a difficult job, about as difficult as being a Chieftain was. And both dragon and rider very rarely had the time to be together anymore. Neither enjoyed being away from each other yet both new that it was a necessary evil. Thankfully they always managed to find time to spend in the early morning, around lunch time and in the evenings. Generally they went flying together or ate together or just spend some time lying in the grass and staring up at the sky. But that was during the day, during the night they slept in the same room. And while Toothless had his own sleeping spot in the room, Hiccup almost always found himself sharing his bed with the dragon.

Toothless always felt the need to sleep next to his rider, more often than not it was because the young chieftain had a nightmare. Terrible, terrible nightmares which kept the young Viking from sleeping properly. At least that was until Toothless one night decided to wake his rider up by licking him over the face. Naturally Hiccup didn't appreciate being woken up by a wet, slimy tongue covered in dragon saliva.

Yet all he did was laugh, thank the young Alpha for waking him up before he wiped the dragon spit from his face and curled up next to Toothless. They two slept together ever since, both sleeping much easier than they did when apart. Nightmares were kept at bay when they shared the bed together; as rider and dragon, as two best friends and two young leaders whom both had suffered far more than any other their age.

And in the mornings both would share a meal before going out to do whatever needed to be done. Usually they didn't see each other until lunch, when Toothless could go and eat without having to do Alpha stuff. Generally he would track his rider down and pounce onto the chieftain, slobbering him with dragon spit in greeting. Hiccup never really enjoyed the licking and slobbering, it was too difficult to get out of his hair and clothing. But he was always happy to see his friend.

Today was no different than any other day. And just like any other day, Toothless bounced towards Hiccup and Pounced with a warbled greeting. The young chieftain yelped as he went down, laughing and pushing at the dragons face when that pink, wet tongue began to lick his face. "Toothless!" Hiccup laughed, turning his face away from the dragons tongue. "You know that doesn't come out buddy!" He yelled, laughing as the dragon sat back and laughed in his own way; a rumbling sound of amusement.

"Go on chief go feed him. He looks like he needs feeding." One of the Vikings said, chuckling in amusement and shaking his head when Toothless perked up at the mention of feeding. Hiccup up laughed and nodded in agreement, his stomach growling at the idea of food. "You're right, we could both do with some feeding." He got to his one foot and his one peg leg and grinned at his best friend. "Come on bud let's get us some food. I heard they caught a new type of fish today. I bet you'll like it."

And with that both dragon and rider flew off, heading to the very large tub of fish at the center of the village. Several dragons were already there, getting fish and enjoying a good meal. That was until their Alpha landed nearby, tucking in his large black wings. As one the other dragons warbled a greeting, bowing their heads and moving away to let their Alpha pass. Hiccup jumped of off his best friend when they stopped near the tub.

The Alpha warbled a greeting to his subordinates and sat back, content with letting his rider get him some fish. And when the first fish was thrown his way he reared up on his hind legs and caught it with a wide open mouth, swallowing the very tasty fish in one go. Then he sat back down, licking his snout with a noise of enjoyment. He had enjoyed that fish far more than he'd enjoyed any other fish.

"Did you like that buddy? It's a new kind of fish the fishers caught for you and the others. Though we weren't sure if you'd like it or not. But I guess you do huh?" Hiccup asked, laughing when Toothless nodded happily, making a sound that told the chieftain that he wanted more of the very tasty fish. Hiccup was all too happy to give it to him, throwing more tasty fish towards the Nightfury, whom gobbled each fish up with glee.

Ten fish later and Hiccup had a tired arm and Toothless a very full belly. The dragon dropped himself to the ground with a happy warble and rolled over, his tail sweeping out to send Hiccup tumbling to the ground as well. The young human yelped as he lost his balance and landed on the ground, only to laugh when Toothless rolled over and used his paws to pull him towards his body. Not even a minute later, Hiccup found himself being cuddled by a very friendly dragon.

Now that wasn't very unusual, Toothless often showed his affection for his rider by licking him or cuddling with him. What was unusual was the sniffing and nuzzling the dragon did. Hiccup squirmed as he was sniffed by a very friendly Nightfury. Toothless made strange little noises as he sniffed his friend and then nuzzled his chin and the Vikings hair.

"Are you all right bud?" Hiccup asked worriedly, he wasn't used to his friend being this cuddly. Sure the dragon had cuddled with him before but never like this. He yelped when Toothless rolled onto his back, keeping Hiccup in his hold. A pair of black wings curled around the young Viking and then Toothless made an odd wriggling move; looking oddly like a strange black worm. Several seconds later the dragon rolled over again and stood up on his hind legs, keeping Hiccup in his grasp. The chief yelped and wrapped his arms around the Alpha's body.

The black colored dragon warbled happily and walked off like that, waddling almost like a penguin and holding his very confused rider in his front paws. The two earned several odd and confused stares, followed by pointing fingers and gaping jaws. Then again it wasn't normal for a dragon, least of all for Toothless, to just carry a human off like that. It was strange and more than a little funny as well.

Several Vikings couldn't help but laugh as their chief was carried off to his house by his own dragon. And once there, Toothless dropped down, curling around his rider and licking the young leader once more before letting go and moving away. Hiccup spent several seconds staring at the sky in confusion, not sure what had just happened. Then he rolled over, opening his mouth to ask his friend what was wrong only to gape and stare as said friend began to dig a hole in the ground.

Confused he got up, for once not even bothering to wipe of the dragon drool. "Uh Toothless buddy, why are you doing that?" The question gained no response other than an odd warbling noise and some dirt flying into his face. With a look of surprise, Hiccup stumbled backward, wiping the dirt out of his face. "Toothless!" He scolded, halfheartedly only to yelp when the dragon send another bout of dirt his way.

By then the hole was now a small pit, big enough for Hiccup to lay in and not be seen unless you looked into the pit. And yet Toothless was still digging and digging vast. And then he stopped. And Hiccup once again found himself being bowled over by a warbling dragon. A dragon who once again licked him, covering his entire face with dragon spit. It was gross, it was sticky and it was just downright messy. Hiccup wasn't sure if the drool was ever going to come out of his hair and clothes. Not with the way Toothless was slobbering him like that.

And then Toothless was up and jumping into the house, only to come back with a fur; Hiccup's fur, the one he kept on his bed to make it softer to lie on. The same fur that was now being dragged into the pit by a rather bouncy dragon. A dragon whom was now bouncing back to Hiccup with a happy sounding warble.

Hiccup gave a startled yelp when his friend's tail once again sent him falling onto the ground. "Toothless! What's the matter with you?!" He yelled out, now getting very annoyed with the dragons behavior. He yelped again when the dragon picked him up and carried him into the put. Then he found himself laying down on the fur with a dragon sniffing at his hair. "Buddy, what's wrong?" He asked again, not expecting an answer but at least some response of what was wrong. Yet all Toothless did was huff at him, warble happily and curl up around him, covering him with his wings and crooning at the one legged Viking.

Said one legged Viking was frowning, trying to figure out just why his dragon was behaving so strangely. Only to blink in startled realization when said dragon up-chucked half of a fish. "Of course the new fish! It must be causing this! That's why you're acting so strange!" He yelled, only to end up with another lick on the face and a soft croon. Toothless nudged the slimy fish, as if to say; eat it please. But Hiccup wasn't really feeling like eating the fish, not now that he knew what it did.

After all if it made dragons act more cuddly and affectionate than normal then what would it do to a human? He groaned as he realized that he was going to have to ban that fish from the village. It wouldn't do for people to eat it and end up acting so cuddly all the time. But, he mused, eyes dropping when Toothless began to croon again, maybe it could wait. He hadn't seen his friend since early in the morning after all. It would be nice to just sleep a little.

And that was how Astrid found him several hours later; Curled up in a pit, on top of a fur with a purring dragon curled up around him. Both were fast asleep, one curled protectively around the human and the human curled up against the dragons body; his hair sticking p in all directions and his entire body covered in dragon drool.

* * *

Well that was it, our very own one shot. Written by me and my dear sister YedlyaLove. For her its her very first story posted on FanFiction, for me its not. But its probably one of my better ones. Either way we both hope you enjoy this story en that you'll give us some feedback, because well we might write more later. :P If people are nice and give us cookies. NAHH just kidding we'll write and we'll post. I'm busy with several other stories, though they're going to take some time to post.

Laters my dear readers.


End file.
